RWBY-A talentless Rom-com-DISCONTINUED
by YetAnotherWannabeWriter
Summary: After a small accident in Ports room, Blake and Weiss start talking about Jaune;and And Yang helps Blake out with a favor. Weiss x Jaune. duh. Rating may change in the future, them spicy lemons you know?
1. Short Intro, and a large thang

**So... hello, erm, yes, I am the author. First piece of writing i ever published. So it's bad, probably, hopefully not. But i digress. It is obviously a RWBY fic. I was looking for a Rom-Com approach, so this is going to run long-ish and be very light, i'll serve some seriousness in the form of cliche high school drama, happening in a place that can very well mean death. So not much different from normal high school.(i'm so funny)**

 **NO MORE STALLING. Let's go.**

"As the fifth nevermore swooped low with its beak agape, this one being over 100 feet long , I heaved myself over it..." Professor Port belted,his large and magnificent stache vibrating with his every word, no matter how over exaggerated they were.

"ZZZZZZZ..." And Jaune was sleeping.

Nothing different.

Professor Port continued his not so humble boasting in the background, while everyone continued to do what they always did during his class.

All except Weiss, who, quite unusually, sat by Jaune,to his left,and ignored her partner and focusing on him indignantly. She shook him in an attempt to rouse him from his sleep.

"Jaune wake up." She whispered loudly, almost loud enough to miss the point of whispering. Noticing it was not loud enough to wake him,and seeing as how she wished to refrain from shouting she did the next best thing, in her mind at least, which was a swift temple strike with the hilt of Myrtenaster. Despite a large welt left on his head, Jaune stayed asleep. Weiss fumed " _First Pyrrha, now this, just how thick headed is this boy?_ Just as her "patience" was starting to wear off she realized something, that Jaune wasn't sleeping, she knocked him out. Normally she wouldn't be too concerned with knocking out a helpless person, she was a business women after all,but the problem with Jaune was he happened to be the object of Pyrrha's affections. Oops. But she could fix this, any Schnee worth her salt could easily trick the strongest girl in the school into believing her unconscious future hunk of man meat (Pyrrha's words, not hers. No really she said that. Bitch has a Jaune problem) is just sleeping and that the large bump on his skull was always there. He was probably dropped as a baby anyway.

All Weiss needed to do is wake Jaune up. Simple as that. A little ice on the crotch area would wake any man up. Weiss silently grabbed Myrtenaster and with a flicker of her wrist a slow steady layer of ice and frost appeared on Jaunes ankle. It kept reaching higher and higher until it settled onto his lower thigh, causing him to jolt upright, breaking flakes of the frost off.

"Weiss. Care to explain why my privates have reached absolute zero." Jaune said, deceptively calm, which shocked Weiss.

 _That took less time than i figured_ Weiss thought, impressed by the blonde. _Pyrrha has better taste in men than I thought._ " Well I figured with how horribly incompetent you already are I figured i would be a better person than one who lets you sleep away and awake you."

" You couldn't just, I don't know, shook me a little?"

" I tried that you dolt! I clearly didn't work."

" So why does my head hurt so much"

"You may have a concussion."

"..."

" why?"

 _Maybe i shouldn't have said that._

" You know what, it doesn't matter. Knowing you and the rest of RWBY, especially Yang, it's safer not to know. I'm just gonna go to sleep again, i'm strangely tireder than I was before."

"Ugh really? And it's more tired Jaune. You're almost hopeless."

" Did I hear a maybe?"

" Just go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am"

Good god this boy would be the death of her. _At least he's going to sleep. With a… possible concussion… Oops._

"Jaune mayhaps you should hold off on sleeping, I mean there's... so much to... learn... from his stories." She said, stretching the e sound, and phrasing it more like a question.

Jaune grunted in sarcastic agreement.

"Yeah, no thank you."

"You dolt I just said you have a concussion! Don't you know what happens if you fall asleep now?" Weiss rolled her eyes begrudgingly.

"I sleep for a bit longer?"

"No you fool, you sleep forever, as in a coma." _Oh my word this boy is unbelievable._

"Oh." _Yeah "oh."_

Jaune felt his head grow heavier as Weiss kept droning on about the other possible symptoms of brain trauma, he started bobbing and lolling his head back and forth, while struggling with keeping it up.

Finally he gave.

With a resounding thud his head became dutifully acquainted with the large desk in front of his row, though somehow Port still continued his ramblings, not noticing the potentially comatose student, nor the paler than normal, and visibly shaking, Schnee.

 _Oh. I'M DOOMED_.

 **Yay it's done. Tell me how you liked it, if it's received well enough i'll do another. And no i'm not ashamed for the Jaune penis joke.**

 **Also clearly this is gonna be a JaunexWeiss fic**


	2. Comatose Adventures

**Chapter Two**

 **Yus it is here, after too long, expect that. I'm not a very fast (or good) writer so updates will be sporadic, but i'll try to keep them within the month, maybe two. I'm sorry.**

 **Right now i'm a little hesitant with writing this because i have ideas for a similar story and i don't want to repeat them. I'll figure it out though. On a better note, chapter 1 was better received than i thought, which entails anything better than "OMG THIS WAS TERRIBLE KYS NERD"**

 **Yeah no thank you.**

 _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

Forgive her should she panic but Weiss just probably, most definitely, almost certainly,, put Jaune into a coma. That should be reason for anyone to panic, on top of the fact that Pyrrha was literally just two rows ahead of her and Jaune happened to be the focal point of unhealthy obsession.

Weiss had a calm and collected way of panic, Internal screaming and not moving an inch. She hoped Pyrrha didn't turn around, ever, and class did not end, preferably ever.

Weiss started when she saw Pyrrha move ever so, and not really calming down when she noticed it was just a stretch. Oh, whatever could she do? She didn't believe there to be any feasible solution to her problem now, and it would be too late after class! _Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!_

Weiss' mental breakdown was interrupted cruelly by the bell and with a gasp of fear, she shuddered.

" Hey Weiss-cream what's up?" Her blonde teammate asked, giving a particularly 'light' (for Yang) pat on the back, making her whimper in pain. "Uh you okay there you look like you seen a ghost. Or like Port naked" _My Oum that's the last thing i needed right now Yang. I think i'm going to vomit._

"Yang, that's both disgusting and terrifying, please never speak of that again." The only other sound minded teammate said in her quiet monotone.

"Awww but Blakey don't you just-"

Weiss graessley intervened before this took a turn that Ruby should not hear, despite her being over with Nora doing… something with a grenade and a cup of dust. "I will end your miserable existence should you finish that sentence."

Yang responded with fabricated hurt," Oh Weiss, you wound me with your verbose."

Weiss decided to ignore that in favor of the current crisis she was going through. How could she possibly convince anyone that Jaune was okay, he was drooling. Okay actually that was normal. But he would always wake up for Pyrrha and when he didn't she would start asking questions she couldn't answer

Yang, clearly realizing she wasn't in a good place, went to go to lunch with Ruby and Blake, trusting Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha to catch up, not without casting a curious glance at the other blonde, having knocked a few (lots of) people out, she could tell the signs of a coma easily. But of course they were in school, that couldn't be possible.

 _After all there aren't even any horribly awkward situations to get into that would put him in an embarrassment coma, unless he talked to Weiss… who's sitting with him. Hm._

 _Oh lord please Pyrrha for the love of Oum stay away from me like you always try too._ Weiss realized how Pyrrha felt about her and frankly Weiss could understand, really she could, but she just wanted to be friends. Weiss, when she first heard Pyrrha was going to attend Beacon could only think of the potential for good they could have on the world of Vale. She just wanted what's best.

But her hoping was for nought as the Champion sauntered over to Weiss and her alleged comatose acquaintance.

With her polite as always smile Pyrrha addressed Weiss first, noticing Jaune was otherwise occupied.

"Hello Weiss, I noticed you and Jaune were sitting together today, would it be rude to ask why?"

She so polite and sweet, which makes it harder for Weiss to do this." Well I figured after your recent attempts to contour Jaune into a more formidable Hunter I could do my part as a...Frieeeend…,Yeah that, and try to sharpen his Hunter's mind, not that it worked as you can clearly see."

Pyrrha's eyes slightly hardened at the mention of Jaunes' shortcoming." Well Weiss I do believe he's coming along quite nicely in his combat prowess. Perhaps he'll surprise you over the next semester" Pyrrha could barely say this while maintaining her calm demeanor. She really believed in Jaune, as did Ruby, and they wished the others could too. Ren and Nora were supportive as well but what was the rest of RWBY's problem that they couldn't realize what he could do and live up to. It was frustrating, and Weiss could see it written on Pyrrha's face.

"Well Pyrrha under your expert tutelage i'm sure you can easily make Jaune a wonderful teammate." She purposefully used him in a team setting, she was convinced he was near worthless solo, and the redhead could easily pick up on it. "Weiss, I… I need to ask you something, something very serious."

She had never seen Pyrrha so serious before, it was a bit harrowing.

"Of course Pyrrha, what are friends for if not to come to in times of need."

Saying that seems to have made her uncomfortable Weiss noticed, she didn't say anything about that.

" I need your help training Jaune."

Weiss's eyes widened in shock. _How, in any way, could I help him that Pyrrha couldn't do herself? Why does it even matter, not matter what Ruby said I can't get along with that fool, he aggravates me too much, you can only be so foolish._ Of course she wouldn't say that last part aloud but the former she had no problems expressing.

"I figured with the two of us, with clearly differing methods of combat, we could cover a wider variety of skills and you could provide out of class practical teachings of Professor Ports classes, in a way Jaune can, well stay awake for."

Awake. Oops.

" Well,while that sounds very well thought out i don't really.."

"Weiss please. More than anything I want Jaune to succeed on his own, as a Hunter, and I want him to believe in himself. I need everyone's help to do that." Pyrrha's voice, barely above a whisper, took on a pleading tone Weiss would normally think unfit for any champion fighter, but the way the redhead spoke touched Weiss to her core. The strongest person here, expressing such hope, love, and kindness to one like Jaune, he truly was important to her. Maybe she could give him the benefit of the doubt, for some time anyway.

"Pyrrha... ok, i'll help you train him. When will we take time out of the day to train him? I mean knowing us, we won't really need to study. But sparring, and classes?"

"Oh don't worry Weiss i have it all worked out, Thank you so much." Pyrrha's slight whisper made Weiss feel good _I guess i did my good deed for the day._ She looked at Jaune briefly. _Or year._

"Oh and when Jaune regains consciousness please have him meet us at lunch, or at the dorm. We'll have food for him."

"But..how..did….you…..whaat?"

She just smiled and left, offhandedly speaking over her shoulder "Im sure he can take the punishment you can deal out using **only** Myrtenaster."

 _Rude._

 **I'M SO BAD AT ENDINGS. But for real ,overall, i'm proud of this chapter, and it took less time to make than i thought.**

 **As of right now I am writing the first chapter of my 2nd fic. Its League Of Legends so chek it it please, not out right now, but when it is ill Add a note or something.**

 **Ciao 3**


	3. Plans, and a message of the future

**Chapter 3**

" Stupid Jaune, making me lug you to lunch" Weiss heaved Jaunes' unconscious, just unconscious, frame off the ground she dragged him on, as she did since Pyrrha left them in Professor Port's room. After the quite rude insult the Champion left her with, despite knowing she meant it to compliment Jaune and not to bring down Weiss, she deemed it proper to help Jaune and take him, and by extension herself, to the cafeteria with their teams whom were waiting patiently, sans Nora and Yang of course.

" _Stupid me more like it, i'm the one who knocked the fatigued fool out."_ Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes at herself for even acknowledging that it was her own fault, even though she truly knew it was, but she would remain adamant that Jaune had it coming when conversing with their teams, especially Jaunes, while Pyrrha wasn't too concerned, Nora might not see things the same way, and Weiss wasn't old enough to be senile and try and fight her, should she get the wrong idea.

"Oh my Dust! Why are you so damned heavy?" Weiss of course, talking to an unconscious guy after all, got no replay greater than an undignified snort from Jaune. His armour on top of his normal weight and height, made it rather difficult for the petite Weiss to lug him halfway across the school. She was thinking about a slide of ice to aid her when salvation appeared in the form of Blake,who stopped and just blanched at Weiss and her predicament.

" Something going on between you two I should warn Pyrrha about."

Weiss glared back. "Haha. Very funny. What are you doing back here, I thought you guys went to lunch." She by now had 'gently' dropped Jaune as her arms got tired without making progress.

"I left a book back in Ports, I was going to go get it, and also Yang wanted me to check on you two, she wondered what was taking so long, and you know where her mind goes when she assumes. Weiss, would you like some help?"

"Oh Dust yes, thank you. For such a scraggly looking kid he weighs just so much. Lift on three, One.. Two.. Three! Woo, thank you. And yes I do know where Yang goes, and frankly it confuses me, what makes her think I would stoop so low as for Jaune, or even so much as for anyone in this school."

"Its nice to see you've humbled over the time here." Blake noticed Weiss adopt a guilty expression at herself, sorry for snapping like that.

"I-well-I didn't mean to sound so upset, it's just Yang gets on my nerves so much sometimes, she just needs to keep those perverse thoughts to herself."

Weiss was content with the silence that fell over them, not wanting to make herself run any later for lunch by reminding Blake of her book, the whole reason she came back here. Blake, strangely, was against the silence and started asking Weiss questions.

"So, Weiss, what was taking you guys so long? Like I said Ruby was getting worried."

"Ruby? I thought Yang was the one who sent you?" It wasn't like Blake to mix peoples names up, she was too smart for that. So there was obviously a reason for her to speak like that.

"Oh did I? I meant Yang." Blake leaned in towards Weiss and lowered her voice.

"So Weiss, I need to ask something real quick." Blake closed the remaining gap, and spoke even more hushed, Weiss was worried, was this another situation about the White Fang. Blake had been much better about sharing things with the team, even if nothing big has happened since the docks.

"Weiss… do you...do you like Jaune?" Or it could be the most obnoxious, preposterous, presumptuous question she had ever heard! And she stuttered! She probably even thought she was right, didn't she? Of all the asinine things!

"What in the holy world of Remnant could make you even consider such a thing." She sneered at Blake who in turned cast back a nasty look.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it. It was just a question. And no, I didn't even **think** that

You liked him, It's not my fault that-." Jaune stirred in their hands, making weiss drop his feet and shutting Blake up from making her mistake.

"Nevermind Weiss, let's just talk later, where no one will hear us."

"What is so secretive that you must insist that we speak… privately...Blake, do **you** like Jaune?" What else was she to think? Blake blushed, but otherwise had her normal deadpan face.

"Weiss, that's ridiculous. Let's just talk about this later without **him** being literally in our arms."

Weiss grumbled but agreed, unfortunately her curiosity forced her to prompt a final question to Blake.

"Blake, don't lie to me, was it really Yang who made you check on us?" If Blake was caught off guard, she showed no sign, but kept focused on supporting Jaunes shoulders.

Her blush was still there.

"Yes, Weiss, Yang asked me to go back for you two, and that's not a lie." She brought her eyes up to meet Weiss's own icy fractals. Weiss couldn't tell if she was honest or not, even though she had the trained eye of a businesswoman, Blake was an ex-terrorist, makes lying seem easier than normal people. "Now let"s go, they have tuna in the cafeteria. If we miss it you'll be sorry." Her dry wit did nothing to distract Weiss, who noticed a tint in Blake's cheeks. _Just what is going on here!_ Weiss has never felt so confused about her team since they just got together at the beginning of the year. But she would get answers, she always did.

* * *

 _ **In the cafeteria, before Blake and Weiss return**_

" Ruby, comon dude, you need to calm down. You worry more than Dad does when he sees my grades" Yang, despite her best attempts, could not in fact, calm Ruby down. The small leader of team RWBY was fidgeting on the bench the rest of the team, which was only Yang at the moment, were sitting on. She rocked back and forth, squeaking the bench. Team JNPR had sat at a different table today and wanted quality team time, as Jaune put it, and were planning it out on a lone table.

"But Yang, you know how she gets when she wants something. Who knows what she could be doing." Ruby, like always, was concerned about Jaune and his wellbeing. Especially with him being around Weiss all alone. With Jaunes constant flirting and Weiss… rough personality, they were bound to get into some debacle, meaning Weiss would verbally assault Jaune because he annoyed her.

Which is why Yang gave the idea to Ruby that Blake go and see what they were up too. Ruby agreed easily because Yang was her sister, and she couldn't give a bad idea. The problem was Blake. She agreed easily, too easily for Ruby. It's not that she didn't trust Blake as a teammate or a friend, she didn't trust her as a woman.

Not so long ago Yang and Blake were alone in the dorm room, Ruby and Weiss were preoccupied in the library, Weiss's demand of course. But the two girls got to talking, nothing important or special came from Yang, nor with Blake until she nearly fell asleep. They got to the subject of old childhood crushes, proposed by Yang. Yang spoke of hers but Blake didn't really have one, but maybe due to her closeness to Yang, or just becoming a more open person in general, Blake admitted her crush of now to the blond.

"Blake, I must admit I never thought you would crush on anybody here. Lemme guess who. Hmm… I could see it being Fox, ooh or Yatsuhashi. Wait maybe it's Velvet, cause I mean who in the world could not find her ears adorable… wait was that racist?"

Blake chuckled a bit, it was funny how off she was. "No, Yang, it wasn't racist, I think her ears are kind of cute too," Yang's face lit up, "But it's not Velvet," then dropped immediately. "Yang, this actually feels good to get off my chest. I know this will sound… weird, but you'll understand, wont you?"

"Blake… of course I will, we're best friends, remember? And besides, how bad could it be, it's not like it's Torchwick or anything…"

"It's Jaune." Yang couldn't believe it, Blake liked… JAUNE?!

 _That is so weird I don't even know what to say._ "Oh sweetie, i'm so sorry." _Probably shouldn't have been that._

"What do you mean sorry?" Yang was shocked by how upset Blake sounded. She was serious, she IS serious. She really, really liked Jaune. Which led to something Yang never thought would come up, and wasn't looking forward to. A competition between teammates, over Jaune.

"Blake, I understand how serious this is, but I think you should know. Ruby… she like's Jaune too. She told me that in faith and I just blurt it out to her competition. What a sister I am." Blake looked sad and hurt, not because of Ruby but because of Yang.

Yang I would never, ever, think of getting in their way, I don't want to be her competition. I'll… I'll stand aside for her, ok?" Yang chuckled just a bit, a sad laugh

"Blake don't get me wrong, I want Ruby to be happy, which is exactly why I told you. I love Ruby a lot, but I don't think dating anyone, even someone as nice as Jaune, would be good for her. She's still young and naive, and I don't want her to have her heart that i'm saying Jaune would do that, just that, well what if it doesn't work out. He might reject her. So, what i'm gonna do is help you,"

Yang I don't really think I need help." After all why would she? She was an attractive woman, not to be a braggart. She was smart too, and she was… well funny wasn't quite right. Witty maybe? She was clever enough but couldn't quite translate that to humour quite like Yang. But she had that mysterious quality that guy's found sexy, right? Blake was confident enough in herself that she could get Jaune to like her.

But Jaune could be deeper in his wants than that. "Tsk tsk Blake, you've seen how much Jaune likes Weiss-cream. You would have to work to not just warm them up, keep him away from flowers, and also make him a cat person. That's gonna be a toughie."

 _No more Yang puns please Oum, put me out of my misery._ "You have a point there. I guess I could use the help. On one condition, you don't sabotage Ruby's plans directly, just give me advice, ok? Deal?" Blake held her hand out for Yang to shake,which she took and used to draw Blake into her embrace. Her bountiful, cushiony, double-d embrace. Unfortunately for her, Blake was too tall to get suffocated by them.

"Blake, you know I wouldn't do that to her. I know what i'm doing is bad, but it's for her own good. And, thank you, for letting me use you as a pawn in my manipulative big sister scheme." Yang sighed in the embrace of Blake. Getting Blake to help her, and not getting hit at making puns, what a day of success!

Yang felt she had it all planned out, and that she would be happy with how this went. She knew how Ruby felt, how Blake and Jaune felt, and she knew how Weiss didn't feel yet, But Yang, for all her hubris would not remember another important part of the web of love that engulfed their small teams. Yang forgot about Phyrra. Had she remembered about her, things may have ended differently, because for as good of friends Blake and her were, Yang would have recognized that the champion deserved Jaune just a little bit more, But what ifs could be thrown around, and what ifs could be meaningful or selfish. But that matters not, because what did happen was Yang forgot. She forgot about the single, most important figure in her plan that even she didn't know was part of it.

And that would cost her dearly.

* * *

 **Okay so another chapter that took forever. I'll be honest, I dont much care for this fic.**

 **If you guys like it then I may continue it.**

 **For now I will right the next chapter, and look at the review then and depending on them, I will continue or discontinue this. If I discontinue this than I will replace it with a Jaune x Velvet Real world AU fic.**

 **Thank you for reading my stuff. I love you all.**


	4. Serious bidness

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Ruby gasped in horror as the limp body of Jaune Arc was carried into the cafeteria, a heaving Weiss and nonchalant Blake followed suit. She ran over to the two of them,panicking over what she thought to be the corpse of Jaune.

Ruby let out a squeak, and spasmed, hovering around Jaune. "What happened to him?" Ruby couldn't help but to scream her words.

Blake spoke up, "Well Weiss knocked him uncon-." Weiss panicked, and covered Blake's face, not the mouth, the rest of her face too, with both of her tiny hands.

"He fell down some stairs. Right Blake?" Blake rolled her eyes, not caring enough to argue further.

Yang however, cared enough. "So, wait, if he fell down some stairs, does that mean he came from upstairs, even though we have the same class, on this floor?"

"...Shut up," Weiss sneered annoyedly. Yang beamed radiantly back at her. "He'll be fine, he's a lot tougher than he looks." She and Blake braced up, and hoisted Juane onto the table. The occupants of the table, Yang and Ruby, as well as the conscious members of JNPR had all picked up their trays, calmy, use to this behavior by now, though normally from Nora. "Not that that's really saying much of anything" She added. Weiss stretched her back, sure she pulled something. With a slight huff, she set off towards the counter, ready to finally eat something. The Jaune debacle had significantly cut into the small time they had for lunch, her and Blake both, who had followed behind.

Yang turned to Ruby.

"Rubes, aren't you going to go get some grub too? You were so busy worrying about those three you didn't get anything yet." The caped girl looked away from Jaune, whom she had been staring at, and met eyes with Yang. She blinked her large eyes a couple of times, then nodded quickly, three times in succession, with a big, goofy, very Ruby like smile.

Yang was hurting, she couldn't believe what she had planned to do, what she **was** going to do to her little sister, her precious baby.

But… this was for the best, it was for Ruby. Right?

Yang returned the smile, as best she could, and watched silently as she ran to catch up with Blake and Weiss, who were previously silent as they walked side by side, when Ruby joined their experience got noticeably louder, and happier, as she jumped on them both, swinging her arms onto the twos' shoulders.

Yang was sorry, and she might not have been able to forgive herself if she didn't have the reason she did.

She watched the three get into line, and turned back to the table, where everyone had set their trays on Jaune, and had continued eating. Yang cleared her throat as a warning, and pointed towards Jaune. Everyone currently using him as a tray let out a groan, and lifted up their things, as Yang grabbed Jaune, and to the surprise of the members of JNPR, did not start drawing dicks on his face, but in fact, had tucked him under her elbow, and walked away, toward their dormitory

* * *

"OK Jaune, you're gonna have to start waking up here soon, i'm getting awfully tired of carrying you. Not that you're heavy, just that I don't want to." By now, Yang had hefted her cargo onto her shoulders, and started talking to his unconscious body, which had grabbed more than a few stares from passersby, including , but by now she was mostly use to the...quirks… of the two teams.

"Oh, sweet, this is our stop." She said once again to Jaune, when she stopped in front of her dorm room. She hefted Jaune up a bit more, and reached into her jacket pockets for her scroll. She lifted it to the panel, allowing access for the two.

She walked into the room, Jaune in hand, and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Blake's bed, and dropped him into it.

"Now, how do I wake him up?" Yang rested her head on her palm, and sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes.

"Eh, fuck it." she said and slapped him in the face, laughed, then did it again. And a couple- a lot more times. She had a lot more fun than she should have, so much fun in fact she failed to notice Jaune had woken up two minutes ago.

"Yaaaannngggg, my face hurts soooo much." Yang shot her hand backwards, startled by Jaune.

"Whoops, sorry Jaune, didn't realize you were, well, conscious." She shrugged unapologetically. She noticed how he just sort of laid there. He made no attempt to get up, or try and move away from his assailant.

"Jaune? Did I… I didn't break you did I?" Yang said thoughtfully, and with less mercy than she ought to have.

"Yang, you have spent the last two minutes slapping me in the face. If I move, I will cry."

"Oh, thats neat. Please don't though. I need you up and, not sobbing." He laid still despite her. "Jaune that means get up. Jaune. Jaune!" She was shouting by now. Jaune was frightened by her, and her angry eyes. He stood up swiftly, and swallowed his tears of facial pain.

"Ok Jaune, serious time. No crying, and no getting knocked out until after we're done ok?"

Jaune shook his head. "Or no knocking out at all today"

"Oh yeah forgot that happened already. But no promises. Jaune,this is serious, and someone might need to be knocked around ok? Ok." Yang left no time for Juanes response before starting up again. "Jaune, I have a favor to ask, friend to friend, blonde to blonde. I need you to do me a favor. Can you do me a favor, Jaune?"

He took a ever so slightly more serious look. "Yang, of course I can. Is.. is everything okay? I know I can't do much, but i'll try."

"Yeah, I know you will Jaune, cause your a great friend. Which is what makes this harder to ask of you than I wish it was. Okay… um...so, I know you like Weiss and all, but I really, really, need you to reconsider her."

Yang looked at Jaune with a little portion of anxiousness, and a large dash of fear, fear of coming off as an ungrateful friend.

"Yang, I'm sorry, but that's asking a whole lot. You can't just ask me to change how I feel."

Jaune, much to Yangs relief, wasn't showing any signs of being upset, more just a little confused.

She shook her head, and her arms with it. "No, no, no Jaune of course not. I'm not asking that, just for you to think about, I dunno, other girls. One who would prefer you over some fruity blue haired guy. Not that you aren't a great guy, just not a great guy for Weiss."

"Yang, at this point in my life, I think by now i've been rejected by every girl in my hometown, at least twice. And everyday i'm surrounded by women who are practically models, and my chances are even worse than before, but i've accepted this. So if I am rejected, I want it to be by someone who I actually like, and not some stranger who I only care about cause she's pretty."

 _Oh, that is...actually incredibly sweet. What the heck, why does this bastard always complicate things._ "Okay Jaune, but, is there no one else here that catches your eye."

"No, why are you asking this Yang?" He cocked his head to the side.

She took a deep breath. "Oh boy. Okay. Jaunes, i'm not asking for me, and i'm not asking for Weiss, there's someone else who goes here that likes you. And before you ask, no, I can't tell you, I promised her that I wouldn't. But Jaune, she head over heels with you, and so badly wants you, wants you to talk to her, to give her a chance. But you're too busy with Weiss to notice. I just want you to take a step away, away from Weiss, and look around. You'll see her, and you might like her too. At the very least, when you figure it out, talk to her. You always could use another friend." Yang grinned, and made her way to the door, intent to leave Jaune with some thinking to do, until he stopped her.

"Yang," His eyes were steely. He never quite looked this serious to her. "I know this isn't who you're talking about, but I do need to ask this of you. If you do, i'll-i'll look away from Weiss. Okay?"

Yang nodded in agreement, prompting Jaune to speak. "Yang, I need you to tell Pyrrha that I can't think of her that way."

Yang gasped.

* * *

 **Okay done.**

 **So, I would like to think I captured Jaunes personality pretty well, up until the end.**

 **If you noticed, when Yang asked for help, he didnt say anything like, 'Well we should get Ruby, shes much smarter than me,' He didnt think in the logical sense of getting the best man for the job, he thought about how he could help, right then and there, which is what Jaunes character is. He is in the moment, but always to help.**

 **So I have am idea for another RWBY fiction to start up. So when it comes out, please look at it. Also if you are into League of Legends, and like weaboo cancer, check out my other fic.**

 **Thank you so much-Author person**


End file.
